


Hair Clips

by leoji_is_life (CynicalMistrust)



Series: Leoji Fics [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, leoji, longer hair, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/leoji_is_life
Summary: Leo glanced up when Guang-Hong sighed for the seventh time in less than five minutes, raising an eyebrow as his minx pushed his hair back. Again. Guang-Hong tucked it behind his ears several times until it stayed, but as soon as he went back to his studying, it slipped free and got in his face yet again.Guang-Hong whimpered and slumped forward, his head falling to his books. “I’m cutting my hair,” he grumbled.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a submitted prompt: concept: longhaired!guanghong
> 
> Pretty much a non-kinksploration piece of the kinksploration series

Leo glanced up when Guang-Hong sighed for the seventh time in less than five minutes, raising an eyebrow as his minx pushed his hair back. Again. Guang-Hong tucked it behind his ears several times until it stayed, but as soon as he went back to his studying, it slipped free and got in his face yet again. 

Guang-Hong whimpered and slumped forward, his head falling to his books. “I’m cutting my hair,” he grumbled.

Leo chuckled, setting his phone aside and getting to his feet. “I thought you wanted to grow it out a bit?” he asked on his way to the bathroom. He found the bag of unused clips he’d gotten when he was growing his own hair out, picking out the pale pink and yellow ones before heading back to the living room. “Here, sit up,” he said, snorting quietly when Guang-Hong merely grunted and stayed where he was.

With a sigh, he settled behind Guang-Hong and tugged him upright, running his fingers through the soft hair several times until he felt his little minx relax. He picked up a clip, smoothing Guang-Hong’s hair into place before securing it, doing the same to the other side. “There,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Guang-Hong’s forehead when he tipped his head back. “Better?”

Guang-Hong grinned, tilting his head to kiss Leo’s throat. “Thank you, 宝贝.”

Leo hummed as his minx went back to studying, slipping his arms around Guang-Hong’s waist and absently nuzzling and kissing at the back of his neck until he squirmed. He grazed his teeth against the exposed flesh before standing, snagging one of the clips from Guang-Hong’s hair and ducking for the bedroom. 

“LEO! YOU JERK!”


End file.
